Violin Of Love
by TsukishiroHime
Summary: Sudah 3 tahun Ikuto berada di luar negeri. Dan Amu kini mempunyai impian, yaitu menjadi pemain biola. Ikuto adalah inspirasinya. Suatu hari, Amu direkomendasikan ikut dalam kontes musik di Inggris. Bagaimana nasibnya di inggris dan tiba-tiba bertemu Ikuto? Maaf.. Summary jelek
1. A Suddenly Fate XD

**Disclaimer:** Bukan punyaku loh -_-

**Warning:** Gaje ! Gajee !

* * *

Sudah lebih 3 tahun ikuto pergi di luar negeri dan Amu sudah kelas 3 SMP. Atau bahkan sudah mau lulus. Kini, Amu sudah menemukan impiannya, yaitu menjadi seorang pemain biola. Berkat Ikuto, ia juga ingin mencoba memasuki dunia musik. Dari yang awalnya hanya iseng-iseng saja, akhirnya jatuh cinta dengan biola. Baru 2 tahun ia belajar, tetapi sudah membuat terkesan gurunya

"Amu ! Kemampuanmu berkembang cepat, ya !" Kagum guru biola Amu, Kirikho-sensei

"Masa sih? Tapi, terima kasih sensei" Amu tersipu malu

"Bagaimana kalau kau ikut kontes musik di inggis?" Tanya sensei

"Hah? Inggris? Sensei yakin?" Amu terkejut dengan lebaynya

"Iya ! Bapak dapat surat pernyataan bahwa bapak dapat mengirimkan 1 orang untuk mewakili nama bapak" Jelas sensei..

"Uhm.. Bagaimana ya pak? Kayaknya tidak bisa.." Ucap ragu Amu..

"Kenapa tidak? Semuanya bukan ditanggung sendiri, kok !" Amu masih bingung dan masih memikirkannya.

'Yah ! Inggris itu asing bagiku.._' _Batin -tiba datanglah Utau dari pintu karena tidak mungkin dari jendela (?).

"Kenapa tidak bisa? Ada aku, kok !" Ucap Utau tiba-tiba

"U-utau? Kenapa kau bisq disini?" Tanya Amu.

"Hah? Kau lupa, ya? Inikan tempat dulu Ikuto belajar biola.. Jadi aku tahu tempat ini.. Bagaimana kalau kau ikut kontes itu? Aku akan menemanimu.." Ucap Utau..

"Uhmm.. Unn.. Ba-bagaimana ya?" Amu ragu-ragu untuk mengatakan iya maupun tidak. Utau sudah jengkel menunggunya.

"Dia mau sensei ! Silahkan rekomendasikan dia" Ucap Utau kepada sensei

"Hee? Tunggu a-" Mulut Amu tiba-tiba ditutup oleh Utau sehingga kata-kata Amu terpotong.

"Hnn.. Uhmm.. Hnnn" Amu memberontak tetapi ia tetapi ia tetap ditahan oleh Utau.

"Baiklah.. Bapak senang sekali.. Akan bapak urus.. Siapkan dirimu dalam 3 hari ini" Ucap sensei dengan matanya yang _sparkle sparkle_

"Ya sudah, sensei ! Aku dan Amu pergi dulu ya…" Utau langsung menarik Amu keluar

"Utau ! Kau ini menjengkelkan sekali ! Sejak kapan aku bilang ia?" Geram Amu. Utau tersenyum licik

"Hee? Tapi bagaimana ya jadinya kalau kau menolaknya lagi? Pasti sensei bakalan kecewa dan nangis 1 liter" Senyuman Utau membuat Amu merinding

"Hii ! Tapi ia juga ya" Amu mulai membayang-bayangkan reaksi senseinya itu. Yah ! Tak ada pilihan lagi buat Amu selain pergi

"Ya sudah ! Tapi kau benar-benar menemaniku, kan?" Ucap Amu

"Iya ! Aku akan menyemangatimu.. Mungkin" Utau tersenyum dan Amu juga ikut-ikut tersenyum

Sementara itu, di inggris atau lebih tepatnya di sebuah universitas yang besar, terdapat seseorang laki-laki dengan rambut dan mata yang berwarna biru violet sedang bermain biola. Yah ! siapa yang tidak kenal dia. Siapa coba? SIAPA? Si pemeran utama laki-laki kita ini, TSUKIYOMI IKUTO !

"_Kyaa !" "Kyaaa !" "Ikuto !" "I love you!"_ Begitu banyak teriakan-teriakan penggemar Ikuto yang mayoritas atau semuanya adalah perempuan

Setelah permainan Ikuto berakhir, semua orang disana berteriak histeris dan kagum

'Apa setiap hari harus begini?' Batin Ikuto yang _sweatdrop_

"_Ikuto.. Lihat sini ! Lihat sini!" _Teriakan-teriakan dari fansnya tidak diperdulikannya. Ia justru langsung pergi meninggalkan fansnya

"_Yahh ! Tapi kami tetap setia kepadamu, Ikutoo~" _Para fans Ikuto kecewa tetapi tetap setia

Ikuto terus berjalan dan tak memperdulikan sekelilingnya yang sedang mengangguminya. Tiba-tiba, tampak seseorang berambut kuning dengan mata berwarna ungu..

"Tsukasa?" Ya.. Orang itu adalah Tsukasa

"Aku ada sedikit pemberitahuan kepadamu.. Yah ! Aku ingin kau menjadi juri dalam kontes musik" Ucap Tsukasa. Sorotan mata ikuto menunjukan _malas-banget-deh_ dan itu di sadari Tsukasa. Ekspreksi Tsukasa kemudian berubah jadi rada-rada gitu deh.. !

"Padahal ada sesuatu yang menarik loh ! Hehehe!" Tsukasa mengeluarkan aura yang tak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata

"Apa itu?" Tanya Ikuto yang sepertinya tidak tertarik

"Uhmm.. Kasih tau gak ya !" Ucap Tsukasa dengan idiotnya

"Ya sudah.. Tapi hanya untuk babak pertama!" Ikuto kemudian langsung pergi melewati Tsukasa dengan image coolnya

"Hehehe" Tsukasa hanya cengar-cengir

Kita kembali ke Amu. Kini sudah berada di bandara. Bersama Utau tentunya dan juga beberapa temannya.

"Berjuanglah, Amu-chan" Ucap Tadase

"Iya.. Kami akan selalu mendukungmu" Yaya memeluk Amu

"Jangan panik, ya kalau dipanggung" Tegur Rima

"Minna.. Terima kasih" Ucap senang Amu

"Utau ! Kau jaga Amu, ya" Kukai mengacak-acak rambut Utau

"Huh ! Iya Iya" Wajah Utau sudah menjadi merah ditambah dengan senyuman

Setelah acara dukung-mendukung, berangkatlah Amu dan Utau menuju inggris

'Aku datang.. Inggris'

Ketika sesampainya di Inggris. Amu melihat ke kanan dan kiri dengan mata bersinar-sinar.

"Kyaa ! Senangnya.. Jadi ini inggris, ya" Kagum Amu

"Kau norak sekali, ya" Kata-kata Utau tetap sasaran menusuk di hati Amu

"Mouu ! Utau ! Aku kan baru pertama kali kesini" Ucap Amu kesal. Utau menjulurkan lidahnya

"Ya sudah ! Ayo ke hotel" Ajak Utau.. Amu hanya mengangguk

Sesampainya di hotel, mereka beristirahat sebentar sampai esok hari. Dan esok harinya mereka bersiap untuk menuju tempat yang akan menjadi penampilan

"Sebelumnya, aku ingin dengar kau bermain biola" Utau meminta kepada Amu

"Baiklah.." Kemudian Amu mengambil biolanya dari tas khususnya. Berlahan-lahan ia memainkan lagu. Melodinya indah dan serasa Amu bukanlah Amu yang ceroboh saat itu. Setelah selesai, Amu meminta pendapat Utau

"Bagaimana, Utau?" Tanya Amu

"Yah ! Permainan Ikuto masih jauh lebih baik.. Kau itu masih jauh dibawahnya! Kalau kau mau setingkat dengan Ikuto yang professional, kau harus lebih banyak belajar !" Kata-kata pedas Utau mulai keluar

'Coba saja dia bilang masih harus belajar lagikah, lumayankah.. Jangan disamain dong sama Ikuto.. Sudah jelas Ikuto professional' Batin Amu

"Tapi.. Dari semua permainan biola yang sudah kudengar.. Kau orang kedua sesudah Ikuto yang benar-benar menyentuh" Ucap Utau sambil tersenyum dan Amu pun juga ikut tersenyum

Sesudah itu,mereka segera pergi menuju ke tempat yang dituju. Sesampainya, Amu segera turun dan terkagum-kagum melihat bangunan yang besar di depannya.. 'Jadi ini tempatnya?'

Utau yang melihatnya hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat Amu yang memperlihatkkan sisi NORAKnya itu. Kalau saja

'Sumpah deh ! Amu ! NORAK banget sih jadi orang !' Batin Utau

"Amu.. Ayo !" Utau menarik tangan Utau.. "Ehh.."

"Nah ! Bersiaplah ! Aku sudah membawakan pakaian untuk penampilanmu" Ucap Utau sambil mengambil gaun yang ada di tasnya serta sepatu yang anggun

"U-utau.. Inikan bukan acara pesta" Amu hanya bisa _sweatdrop_

"Amu.. Ngotot banget sih ! Coba liat peserta yang lain" Perintah Utau. Amu melihat ke beberapa peserta. Benar saja, semuanya berpakaian rapi dan sopan.

"I.. Iya juga ya ! Ya sudah.. A-aku ganti !" Kemudian Amu mengambil pakaian yang sudah disiapkan oleh Utau. Setelah ia keluar, sungguh terlihat manis Amu ! Gaunnya pendek berwarna putih tanpa tali atau lengannya. Bagian bawahnya diberi renda renda. Serta sepatu tinggi yang diberi Utau dipakainya. Rambutnya yang sepunggung terurai

'Hee.. Bagus juga, ya ! Nanti bagaimana reaksinya Ikuto?' Batin Utau. Ternyata eh tenyata! Ia mempunyai tujuan tersendiri membawa Amu ke inggris

"U-utau ! Apa ini tidak terlalu terbuka?" Ucap Amu malu karena pakaian

"Sudahlah ! Tidak terlalu terbuka.. Nah, Bejuang ya ! Aku akan melihat dari kursi penonton" Ucap Utau sambil memumukul punggung Amu. Amu tersenyum

"Terima kasih, Utau" Amu berterima kasih kepada Utau lalu kemudian masuk ke ruang peserta.

Ketika di ruang peserta, banyak orang disana. Yah semuanya cantik dan tampan. Amu terkagum-kagum..

"Bruak !" Terdengar suara tabrakan. Tapi bukan dari Amu, loh! Itu dari seseorang..

"_Jalan hati-hari, dong !" _Teriak seseorang gadis dengan rambut kuning panjang dengan pengikutnya di belakang.. 'Gadis itu cantik sekali' Guman Amu

"_Ma-maafkan aku"_ Ucap salah seorang gadis dengan rambut coklat pendek.. 'Yang itu manis sekali' Guman sekali lagi Amu

Gadis berambut kuning itu kemudian mendorong gadis berambut coklat. Tak bisa memibiarkan itu, Amu segera mendekati mereka..

"_Apa-apaan kalian ini? itu perbuatan pengecut"_ Ucap Amu dengan image coolnya seperti biasa.

"_Hah? Siapa kamu? Ini bukan urusanmu!" _Ucap gadis berambut merah

"_Siapa? Namaku Amu ! Sepertinya aku harus memberi pelajaran kepada kalian !"_ Keluarlah tatap Death glare dari Amu yang dapat membuat orang merinding..

"_Kita pergi saja, Yuk"_ Ucap gadis berambut kuning itu.. Dalam hati Amu ia bersyukur taktiknya berhasil..

"_Kau tidak apa-apa?"_ Tanya Amu kepada gadis berambut coklat

"_Ti-tidak apa-apa ! Tapi terima kasih !" _Ucap gadis itu

"_Namaku Amu.. Siapa namamu?"_ Tanya Amu

"_Namaku.. Alicia.. Oh ya ! Kau juga peserta, kan? Apa keahlianmu?"_ Ucap gadis bernama Alicia

"_Salam kenal, Alicia.. Ia, keahlianku biola. Kalau kau?" _Jawab Amu

"_Benarkah? Aku? Aku piano.. Kuharap kau bisa mendapat kesan yang baik dari pangeran biola" _Ucap Alicia.. Amu mengangkat alis sebelahnya

"_Pangeran biola?" _Tanya bingung Amu

"_Pangeran biola itu seorang pemain biola muda yang jenius di universitasku.. Sangat jenius.. Bukan hanya keahliannya, dia juga tampan dan menjadi idola.. Dia itu seperti sempurna.. Aku saja suka padanya"_ Jelas Alicia

'Hah? Jadi aku harus berhadapan dengan orang sehebat itu?' Batin Amu Syok

"_Oh ya.. Aku ada keperluan sebentar.. Maaf, ya !"_ Kemudian Alicia pergi meninggalkan Amu.. Sedangkan Amu masih sangat gugup..

"_Yak ! Hadirin sekalian ! Selamat datang di kontes biola.. Dengan juri-juri kita. Dan salah satunya ialah.. TSUKIYOMI IKUTO, violinst muda yang jenius"_

"_Kyaa !" "Ikuto !" "WE LOVE YOU!" _Teriakan-teriakan dari fans Ikuto terdengar lagi. Ikuto hanya tersenyum tipis

"_Kyaa !" "Tersenyum lagi, dong !" "Ikuto!"_ Senyum tipis saja sudah membuat fansnya meriah. Apalagi kalau tersenyum versi fullnya (Author: Mau dong ! Download dimana? ^^ #Plaak)

"_Kita sambut, peserta kita.. Alicia Kylienia.." _Alicia memulai permainan pianonya..

"_Masih sedikit kaku.. Tapi tidak buruk.." _Ucap beberapa juri.. Sedangkan Ikuto hanya terdiam dan memperhatikan saja

"_Selanjutnya.. Marry Franchelouise" _Kemudian terlihat gadis berambut kuning dengan mata biru. Dia adalag orang yang mendorong Alicia tadi. Ia membawa sebuah biola. Ternyata, keahliannya adalah dalam bidang biola.

'Aku akan membuat kagum Mr. Ikuto' Batin Marry. Ia mulai memainkan biolanya.

"_Hebat sekali dia.." "Kemampuannya memang hebat" "Dia sudah memainkan biola sejak kecil" "Bagaimana pendapat anda, Mr. Tsukiyomi" _Itulah ucapan yang dikeluarkan para juri (-Ikuto).. Ikuto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya..

"_Sepertinya tidak ada yang membuat Mr. Tsukiyomi kagum?" "Iya.. Jadi bagaimana orang yang dia anggap hebat?" _Bisik-bisik para juri yang melihat tindakan Ikuto

"Plok ! Plok ! Plok !" Suara tepuk tangan meriah terdengar

"_Dengan begini, pasti Mr. Ikuto akan kagum" _Ucap Marry kecil

_Sementara_ itu, Amu yang ada di belakang panggung sudah gugup. Jikakalau dia salah, apalagi katanya ada violinst muda yang jenius (NB: Ceritanya Amu belum tahu itu ikuto :P)

"Tenang.. Tenang.. Asalkan bermain dengan senang.. Tidak ada masalah" Amu berbicara pada dirinya sendiri agar ia bisa tenang. Beberapa peserta sudah maju.. Giliran amu sudah semakin dekat. Jantung Amu juga berdegup semakin cepat

1 menit

5 menit

10 menit

Kini, giliran Amu untuk segere maju. Amu panik setengah mati.

'Kyaa ! Bagaimana ini? Tenang Amu ! Tenang !' Batin Amu..

Sementara itu, Ikuto yang melihat daftar nama peserta, ia terkejut ketika melihat peserta selanjutnya adalah Hinamori Amu lengkap dengan fotonya. Ikuto mengamati nama itu denga seksama

"_Peserta selanjutnya berasal dari jepang. Itu tempat asal Mr. Tsukiyomi, kan?"_ ucap salah satu juri. Ikuto hanya mengangguk

'Hee.. Jadi ini hal menarik yang bilang Tsukasa.. Sejak kapan ia tertarik pada biola?' Batin Ikuto sambil tersenyum

Amu berjalan diatas panggung "Plok.. Plok.. Plok" Terdengar suara tepuk tangan yang meriah.. Awalnya Amu merasa gugup. Tetapi ia sudah bisa menenangkan dirinya . Ia tersenyum di depan para penonton. Ketika ia melirik ke arah juri. Terkejutlah ia, karena ia melihat Ikuto yang sedang mengamatinya dengan senyum menyeringai..

'I.. I.. Ikuto ! Di-dia ada disini ? Ba-bagaimana ini?' Batin Amu. Tadi Amu yang sudah tenang kini jantungnya berdegup kencang lagi.. Bagaimana tidak? 3 tahun tidak bertemu. Dan tiba-tiba dia sudah di depan Amu ! Sebagai juri lagi !.. Batin Amu belum siap == !

'Ayo Amu ! Tunjukan keahlianmu' Batin Ikuto. Senyum menyeringainya masih ada dan membuat Amu semakin gugup. (Author: Nantang juga nih -_-)

To Be Continue

* * *

Okee ! Chapter 1 selesai .. Karena saya masih pemula.. Minta kritik dan sarannya, dongg !


	2. Girl's Feeling

'**Ayo Amu ! Tunjukan keahlianmu' Batin Ikuto. Senyum menyeringainya masih ada dan membuat Amu semakin gugup.**

'Pasti Amu terkejut karena ada Ikuto..'Batin Utau.. Lalu Utau melambaikan tangannya agar terlihat oleh Amu. kemungkinan Amu menyadari 10:100 karena Utau duduk bersama ribuan penonton. Untungnya, Amu menyadarinya. Utau memeberikan bahasa isyarat

'Ja-ngan-pa-nik-ang-gap-sa-ja-ti-dak-a-da-o-rang (Jangan panik anggap saja tidak ada orang). Ughh ! Gampang sekali kau bilang begitu, Utau ! Tapi akan kucoba' Batin Amu.. Ia menghela nafasnya. Membayangkan tidak ada orang. Dan.. Itu berhasil ! Kemudian Amu memulai pemainannya

–Canon In D-

"_Kurasa dia gugup "Tapi itu sudah bagus" "Masih lebih bagus Marry, sih!" _Itu pendapat juri lain. Tapi Ikuto malah tersenyum dan membuat juri lain terkejut.

"_Mr. Tsukiyomi.. Bagaimana pendapat anda?" _Tanya salah satu juri

"_Bagus" _Ucapan Ikuto membuat semua juri terkejut

"_Kenapa anda berpikiran seperti itu? Bukankah Marry lebih baik? Itu terlihat jelas" _Ucap salah seorang juri lain

"_Kalau anda melihat baik-baik data tentang dia, dibandingkan dengan Marry yang belajar sejak kecil. Dia baru belajar biola selama 2 tahun dan hasilnya sudah seperti ini.. Dia memiliki bakat yang terpendam.. Hanya perlu sedikit asahan" _Jelas Ikuto. Kemudian semua juri melihat data tentang Amu. Dan benar saja, disana tertulis dia baru belajar selama 2 tahun

"_Benar.. Dia baru saja belajar dua tahun.. Aku tidak tahu ada orang yang bisa begitu cepat menguasai alat musik.."_ Para juri menjadi kagum dengan Amu. Setelah permainan Amu selesai, ia mendapat tepuk tangan yang meriah. Dan setelah itu Amu kembali ke belakang panggung.

"_Siapa anak itu? Padahal permainannya lebih jelek dari aku ! Tapi dia sudah mengambil perhatian dari Ikuto! Menyebalkan ! Lihat saja nanti dia !"_ Marry yang melihatnya menjadi marah dan kesal

'Untung saja ! Tapi kenapa Ikuto?'Batin Amu.. Tiba-tiba datanglah Alicia

"_Amu.. Permainanmu hebat sekali" _Kagum Alicia

"_Benarkah? Terimakasih.. Kau juga bagus, kok !"_ Ucap Amu balik

"_Amu.. Apa kau sudah lihat pangeran biola? Bagaimana?" _Tanya Alicia

"_Pangeran biola? Maksudmu Ikuto Tsukiyomi?" Ucap Amu_

"_Iya ! Iya ! Jadi bagaimana? Kerenkan?" _Alicia terlihat semangat. Amu hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ melihat tingkah laku Alicia. Tidak mungkin, kan? Kalau Amu bilang dia itu mesum, jahil, dan menyebalkan? Yang ada nanti dia ditimpuk sama fansnya Ikuto. Jadi, Amu hanya diam saja

"_Oh, ya.. Amu.. Ini jam makan siang.. Jadi yang lain juga istirahat.. Kau mau makan denganku? Disini ada tempat makan juga"_ Ajak Alicia..

"_Boleh juga" _Lalu, mereka berdua segera pergi. Ketika diperjalanan, mereka melihat seseorang berkerumunan. Dan orang yang dikerumuni itu adalah…. (Paling para readers juga tahu! Siapa lagi kalau bukan) TSUKIYOMI IKUTO.. Amu yang melihat itu ingin segera kabur. Tapi ia ditarik oleh Alicia

"_Alicia.. Uhmm.. Aku mau pergi.. Lepasin dong tanganmu" _Ucap Amu kepada Alicia

"_Eh.. Jangan dulu.. Itu ada pangeran biola.. Kita kesana untuk liat dia yuk.. Kamu mau, kan?" _Ucap Alicia.

'Sebenarnya sih aku mau ! Tapi mentalku belum siap.. Bahkan aku tak tahu apa yang harus kubilang ketika bertemu dengannya' Itulah isi otak Amu yang tak bisa dikatakannya. Tarikan Alicia terlalu kuat sehingga Amu tertarik dan malah mendekati Ikuto. Ketika Ikuto tepat dihadapannya Amu malah menjadi semakin kikuk

"_Ha-Halo"_ Sapa gugup Amu. Kemudian karena rasa gugupnya member tenaga, ia akhirnya dapat menarik Alicia yang kekuatannya seperti kuda (?)

Ikuto hanya melihat mereka dengan image coolnya. Tapi didalam hatinya 'Hahahaha.. Dasar Amu ! Malah kikuk begitu ! Kayak baru kenal saja!'

Sementara itu, Amu makan dengan aura suram. Kenapa? Karena apa nanti yang dipikirkan Ikuto melihat Amu seperti itu.

"_Kya.. Kya.." "Ikuto !" _Terdengar suara teriakan para Fans ikuto

'Aku punya feeling buruk' Batin Amu. Ternyata benar, ada ikuto yang kelihatannya mencari bangku karena terlihat semuanya full

"_Ikutooo !" "Disini saja" "Jangan ! Disini saja" "Ikutoo!"_ Suara meriah benar-benar menganggu pikiran Amu. Ikuto berjalan mendekati meja Amu dan Alicia..

"_Bolehkah aku duduk disini?"_ Ucap Ikuto dengan senyumannya yang membuat orang bisa klepek-klepek karena efek samping senyuman Ikuto

'Hyaa ! Benarkan ! Feelingku benar' Batin Amu

"_Tentu saja! Mr. Tsukiyomi" _Ucap Alicia dengan matanya yang berbinar-binar. Dan akhirnya, Ikuto duduk disana berhadapan dengan Amu.

Sementara itu, Amu tidak memakan makanannya dan wajahnya sangat merah. Kenapa? Ya KARENA DARI TADI IA DILIHATIN SAMA IKUTO.. Alicia? Matanya berbinar-binar melihat Amu dan Ikuto secara bergantian

'Haaa ! Bagaimana ini? Ikuto benar-benar sadis ! Kalau begini aku mana bisa makan !' Amu benar-benar merana dengan adanya Ikuto di depannya

"Amu" Tiba-tiba saja Ikuto menyebut nama Amu

"Iyaaa !" Karena terkejut, Amu merespondnnya dengan nada terkejut

"Hahahaha…." Ikuto malah tertawa

"Eh?"

"Kau masih sama seperti dulu, Amu ! Sangat menyenangkan dijadikan bahan kerjaan" Ucap Ikuto lepas dari image coolnya. Tetapi tetap masih… Tampan (Huuuuu -_-)

"Ikuto ! Kau memang menyebalkan ! Kau memang sadis ! Dari kontes tadi sampai sekarang kau selalu membuatku gugup.. Kau yang tidak pernah berubah ! Masih orang yang menyebalkan.. Aku membencimu" Ucap Amu panjang lebar yang sudah tidak tahan dengan Ikuto

"Tapi aku menyukaimu" Langsung saja dengan ringan Ikuto mengucapkannya. Tapi, Amu menjadi blushing. Semua berkat Ikuto.

"_Bahasa jepang? Amu.. Jangan-jangan kau orang jepang?" _Tanpa disadari Amu, Alicia memang sudah ada disampingnya. Ikuto membuatnya lupa akan itu.

"_Ehhmm.. Unn.. Yah ! Bisa dibilang begitu" _Ucap Amu

"_Benarkah? Jadi kau kenal Mr. Tsukiyomi? Apa hubungan kalian?" _Mulailah muncul pertanyaan yang tidak mau didengar Amu oleh Alicia

"_Ka-kami cuma teman ! Yah.. Jadi ceritanya Ikuto pergi 3 tahun yang lalu ! Jadi ketemu dengannya tiba-tiba dengannya membuat aku jadi canggung.. Makanya tadi aku susah berbicara dengannya" _Amu menjawabnya dengan panjang, jarang, dan buram (Kebalikannya singkat, padat, dan jelas. Gitu loh..) agar tidak ada lagi pertanyaan yang muncul dari Alicia

"_Yah ! Padahal kukira kalian pacaran"_Alicia terlihat kecewa

"_Amuu… Kenapa kau bohong ? Kita ini kan paca~" _Ucap Ikuto dengan santainya tetapi terpotong

"_A-alicia ! Jangan percaya dia ! Di-dia memang suka seperti itu" _Wajah Amu sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Ikuto hanya tertawa kecil

'I-K-U-T-O ! Liat saja kau nantti !' Aura Amu memperlihatkan sisi gelapnya..

"_Ayo Alicia.. Kau sudah selesai, kan?" _Ucap Amu. Alicia mengangguk dan Amu menarik tangan Alicia.

"Hee… Meninggalkanku sendiri perbuatan yang tidak baik, loh" Ikuto berbicara sendiri

Sementara itu, Amu menarik tangan Alicia dengan keras dan jalan Amupun tidak normal

"_A-Amu.. Kau kenapa?" _Tanya Alicia.

"_Tidak kenapa-kenapa kok.. "_ Ucap Amu sambil cengar-cengir

"_HEI KAU !" _Terdengar suara seseorang. Reflek Amu dan Alicia mencari sumber suara itu

"_Ya ! Kau ! Amu Hinamori !" _Ternyara, orang itu adalah Marry

"_Aku? Kenapa?_" Ucap Amu dengan _inconnent face _miliknya

"_Kau jangan fikir Ikuto akan menyukaimu karena dia tertarik dengan kemampuanmu.. Padahal, kemampuanku jauh lebih baik daripada kau" _Perkataan Marry membuat Amu bingung.

"_Hah? Maksudmu apa?" _Tanya Amu

"_Kau itu jangan merasa sudah dekat sama Ikuto.. Kau tidak pantas dengannya ! Kau itu bukan apa-apanya, jadi menjauhlah dari dia"_ Kata-kata pedas dari Marry keluar. Alicia yang mendengarnya ingin membantah ucapan Marry

"_Ta-tapi.. Amu ini adalah ~"_Belum selesai Alicia berbicara, Amu memberikan dia isyarat untuk diam. Mau tidak mau, Alicia menuruti apa yang suruh Amu

"_Kenapa aku harus menurutimu? Lagian, jika memang kemampuanmu jauh lebih baik dariku, kenapa kau harus marah padaku kalau Ikuto tertarik dengan kemampuanku dan bukan kemampuanmu? Jika memang kau lebih baik, tunjukan ! Jangan menyuruhku seenakmu"_ Amu membalas kata-kata Marry yang tak kalah pedasnya

"_KAUU ! Jika itu maumu, kita lihat nanti ! Siapakah yang akan masuk babak ke 2" _Kelihatannya, Marry ingin menantang Amu.

"_Baiklah ! Aku juga menanti hal itu !"_ Amu menerima tantangan itu. Tapi dalam hatinya ia berkata 'Aduh! Bagaimana ini? Aku kan masih pemula ! Amu ! Kau bodoh sekali !' Hancurlah image Amu jika dia menarik kata-katanya sendiri

Setelah pembicaraan itu, Amu kembali ke ruang peserta dengan perasaan -Dag dig dug hatiku- (Author *Nyanyi lagunya blink*)

"_Amu.. Kau benar-benar keren tadi, loh !" _Ucap Alicia kagum

"_Oh ya.. Hehehe"_ Amu hanya cengar-cengir.

1 menit

15 menit

30 menit

Sudah dapat dilihat daftar nama-nama orang yang lulus. Dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang, Amu melihat daftar itu. Tapi tak terlihat disana ada namanya

"_Yahh ! Namaku tidak masuk" _Ucap Alicia kecewa. Tapi, wajahnya sih tidak mengatakan seperti itu.

"_Bagaimana Amu? Apa kau masuk?" _Terdengar suara yang familiar dari seorang yang tidak disukai Amu. Orang itu adalah Marry. Amu melihatnya dengan wajah pucat

"_Aku ada di peringkat 10 terbaik.. Sudah kubilang, kan! Kemampuanmu jauh berbeda denganku. Jadi, menjauhlah dari Mr. Ikuto… Kalau kau sadar akan tempatmu sendiri.."_ Dengan angkuhnya Marry mengatakan itu. Amu hanya bisa terdiam karna itulah memang kenyataannya

"_Wahh !.. Amu… Kau hebat… Kau masuk 10 terbaik loh" _ Tiba-tiba saja Alicia mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak bisa dipercaya oleh Amu dan Marry

"_A-Alicia.. Apa kau yakin?" _Amu tidak percaya dengan kata-kata Alicia

"_Iya ! Coba liat itu sendiri" _Kemudian Amu mulai melihatnya lagi. Dan benar saja ! Amu melihat namanya di sana. Walaupun kalah selisih 1 dari Marry. Terus, kenapa tadi Amu tidak menemukan namanya? Karena dia tidak mencarinya di bagian 10 terbaiknya itu..

"_Sepertinya kita seri.. Dan kau masih mau berbicara seperti itu lagi?" _Amu mulai membalas perkataan Marry dengan percaya diri. Keadaan berbalik, sekarang Marry tidak dapat membantah perkataan Amu. Ia merasa jengkel

"_Argghh ! Lihat saja kau, Amu ! Akan kubalas kau !"_ Setelah mengatakan itu, Marry pergi dengan langkah kaki cepat..

'Yatta ! Aku tidak menyangka aku bisa masuk! Apalagi 10 terbaik' Batin Amu senang

"Oh ya.. sms utau ahh"

_To: Utau_

_From: Amu_

_Subject: Win !_

_Yay ! Utauu ! Aku masuk babak 2 loh.. ._

_To: Amu_

_From: Utau_

_Subject: Selamat_

_Baguslah ! Selamat ya.. Tapi kau masih harus banyak latihan.._

_To: Utau_

_From: Amu_

_Subject: Ikuto !_

_Oh ya ! Soal ikuto.. Kau sudah tau dari awal kan, Utau? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu dari awal ._

_To: Amu_

_From: Utau_

_Subject: Maaf_

_Iya.. Iya.. Maaf, deh ! Aku sudah merencanakannya dengan Tsukasa.. Tapi sepertinya aku lupa memberitahu _**(Author: Halahh ! Bohongnya selangit ! *Diinjek utau*)**

Itulah akhir dari sms-sms-an antara Amu dan Utau.. Kemudian, Amu segera pergi untuk mencari jalan keluar. Maklum, bangunan besar .. Di kampung tak ada (?)

"_Ikuto ~"_ Amu mendengar lagi suara Marry. Ia berjalan mendekati suara itu. Dan apa yang dilihat? Ikuto dipeluk oleh Marry ? Oh my god ?

"Apa-apaan dia?" Ucap Amu yang kelihatannya, sih… Cemburu

"_Aku lebih baik dari gadis bernama Amu itu ! Aku juga orang yang paling dekat dengamu .. Dia itu hanya anak kecil yang tergila-gila padamu" _Seketika itu, Marry melirik Amu dengan senyum PDnya..

'A-Apa? Beraninya dia mengaggap remeh dan merendahkan aku' Kesal Amu.. Kemudian Amu pergi meninggalkan mereka dengan perasaan marah.. Dan cemburu. Ternyata, cemburu itu melelahkan. Cemburu itu menguras bak mandi.. Ehh ! Salah.. Menguras hati maksudnya (?)

"Amu?" Ternyata Ikuto menyadarinya…

Apa yang akan dilakukan Ikuto?

To be continue

Chapter 2 selesai juga :D

Maaf.. Ada bagian cerita yang copas sih (Atau bisa dibilang inspirasi)

Kritik dan saran ! Pleaseee !


End file.
